The invention relates to a device for the lateral movement of an elongated conveyor, such that the delivery end can easily be moved laterally during operation of the conveyor.
The type of conveyor most suited for this invention is the augering type especially those used for moving grain or other particulate material. When augering grain from a storage bin to a box on the back of a truck, the grain must flow to a relatively central position in the box so that an even load of maximum capacity results. Where no other conveying means are used to supply the grain or other material to the receiving end of the auger, the lower receiving end of the auger is swung from side to side across the space of a grain pile as the grain is cleaned up from the floor of the grain bin. As a result, the delivery end also pivots about the generally centrally located vertical support of the conveyor and thus the grain or other material will be deposited unevenly in the truck's receiving box or it may miss the box altogether. Prior to this invention, the conveyor would have to be shut off and the truck moved over, by driving the truck forward and backing it to such a position as to centre the box under the delivery end of the auger.
Most grain augers are supported in a generally central location so that the receiving and delivery ends of the conveyor pivot about the vertical support. During loading it is necessary to swing the receiving end of the conveyor across the face of the grain pile. However, the resulting motion of the delivery end over the receiving vehicle is undesirable but unavoidable in centrally supported conveyors. This invention provides an additional wheel which allows the conveyor to be moved laterally during the operation of the conveyor and thus the position of the delivery end of the conveyor can easily be corrected during the loading operation. As a result, there is no need to shut down the conveyor or re-position the vehicle to be loaded.